


Nuestra pasión

by Racingirl63



Series: Nuestro Secreto [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Chair Sex, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, Dom/sub Undertones, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Interrogation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, Lightsabers, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Kylo Ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ben Solo, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Canon, Power Dynamics, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, That's Not How The Force Works, Traducción, Traducción al español, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63
Summary: Rey ha sido capturada por la Primer Orden de nuevo. Kylo está listo para interrogarla...en la mejor manera :)una secuela caliente de "Nuestro secreto"
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Nuestro Secreto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nuestra pasión

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865392) by [SirenBanshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenBanshee/pseuds/SirenBanshee). 



> NOTA DE LA AUTORA, no de la traductora  
> ¡Hola, a todos! Tuve algunos pedidos adorables para continuar Our Secret (nuestro secreto), así que aquí vamos! Lo estaré haciendo en forma de serie, en vez de un fic de varios capítulo. Siéntanse libres par asuscribirse a la serie si lo desea, porque vendrá más  
> .  
> Gracias a todos, los que pidieron mas y para Alle__Panda por la sugerencia de convertir esto en una serie.  
> Por favor disfruten :D
> 
> NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA:Parte 3 está en proceso (porque la original que está en inglés, está terminada).
> 
> (Mirar al final del fic para más notas.)

Sus pasos eran determinados y rápidos mientras hacía su camino al pasillo. Su corazón latía como un tambor; su respiración era agitada y forzada. La anticipación lo atormentaba. Los prisioneros habían llegado- y uno de ellos, uno muy especial, estaba esperando por ser interrogado

A medida que se acercaba a la puerta vigilado, fue saludado por dos stormtroopers que estaban asignados a ello. "¡Líder Supremo!", dijeron al unísono.

Kylo asintió. Despues estiró su mano y habló, su tono parejo y controlado. "Ignorarán y olvidarán cualquier sonido que escuchen provenientes de allí adentro, y no dejarán entrar a nadie mientras yo esté aquí".

Los soldados se mantuvieron en perfecta atención y recitaron sus instrucciones como uno solo, en tono monótono. Satisfecho, Kylo entró. Fue recibido por el soldado de asalto que vigilaba al prisionero.

"¡Líder supremo!"

Kylo asintió con la cabeza. "A partir de aquí sigo yo".

"¡Señor!" El soldado volvió a saludar y se despidió.

Aliviado, Kylo cerró la puerta con la Fuerza, luego se volvió para contemplar a su hermosa cautiva. Estaba atada, indefensa, a una silla de interrogatorio que parecía casi idéntica a la que había estado atada hace tantos meses. Su exquisito rostro estaba enmarcado por sus mechones castaños, como ella sabía que a él le gustaba.  
Y sus ojos reflejaban frustración y anticipación. Verla hizo que le hirviera la sangre deliciosamente.

Ella se sacudió contra las ataduras que ceñían sus brazos. "¿De Verdad?" ella gruñó. Estaba claro que estaba tratando de sonar irritable, pero la respiración de su voz era inconfundible. "¿Supresores de la fuerza?"

Se quitó y dejó caer los guantes y se acercó a ella. “Todos saben lo poderosa que eres, Rey. Cuando Hux insistió en usar una silla con restricciones supresoras de la Fuerza, no pude decir que no sin parecer sospechoso ". Él tocó suavemente una de sus muñecas, rozando sus dedos contra su piel muy ligeramente. Cuando se le cortó la respiración, él se inclinó hacia ella, manteniendo sus labios solo a un respiro de los de ella. "Hola, cariño", susurró, acariciando su mejilla con un beso.

"Te extrañé, Ben", susurró ella.

Ella giró su cabeza y rozó sus labios con los de él. Ante la caricia de su boca, el se volvió loco, gimiendo y acunando su cara con sus manos. El estrelló sus labios con los de ella, presionándola por completo con su cuerpo contra la silla. El devoró su boca, lamiendola profundamente, succionando su lengua. Ella se estremeció e igualó sus acciones, masajeando sus labios y entrelazando su lengua con la de él.

Él apretó sus caderas contra las de ella y se agachó para tocar su pecho a través de su camisa. Ella gimió y mordió su labio inferior, tirándolo casi dolorosamente. Él gruñó y pellizcó su pezón, haciéndole gritar y soltar el labio de él. Luego se inclinó para roerle la mandíbula.

"Lo siento", dijo entre bocados. "Nunca quise que fueras capturada".

"Lo sé", la tranquilizó.

Él siguió un camino de besos hasta su mejilla, hasta su oreja. Él mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y lo chupó con su boca. Ella se derritió contra él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? Porque si lo hicieran, yo ...

"No, no, no lo hicieron", insistió Rey.

Aliviado, Kylo volvió a su boca. No importa cuántas veces se hayan poseído a través de su vínculo con la Fuerza, nada podría compararse con tenerla con él en persona. Sus labios eran más dulces; su piel era más suave. Se sentía como un hombre hambriento presentado con un banquete digna de reyes.

"Los soldados tienen órdenes permanentes de no lastimarte, pero tenía miedo de que uno de ellos no escuchara", explicó, presionando su frente contra la de ella.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, frotando su frente contra la de él. "No, fueron insistentes, pero no me hicieron daño. Cuando nuestra nave fue interceptada, me llevaron a esta habitación y llevaron a Poe al bergantín".

Kylo resopló irritado y se estremeció: la última persona en la que quería pensar en este momento era el piloto maltratado. Se echó un poco hacia atrás y frunció el ceño. “¿Qué estabas haciendo en una misión solo con él, de todos modos? ¿Por qué no podía haber ido alguien más? Algo peor podría haberte sucedido".

Rey elevó una ceja confundida. " Eramos los mejores para el trabajo. Finn se ofreció a ir, pero Poe insistió en que debía quedarse para cuidar de Rose y sus bebé".

Kylo sacudió su cabeza, preocupado y enojado a la vez. "No quiero que vayas sola con el. Ese hombre es muy impulsivo y no piensa antes de actuar; el podría ponerte en peligro".

Rey sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Conoces a alguien más que sea así?"

Kylo la fulminó con la mirada y bajó para pellizcar el cuello de Rey, lo que la hizo gritar de sorpresa. Sabía que la pequeña descarada le estaba tomando el pelo, y sabía por qué. Ella era plenamente consciente de sus celos. . . de su posesividad. Su rechazo a su propuesta en el trono hace tantos meses había influido en su confianza en sí mismo. Y ahora que estaba en una relación secreta con ella, vivía con el miedo constante de que algo, o alguien, pudiera alejarla de él.

Y albergaba un odio especial por el piloto, en particular. Se sabía que el maldito mosquetero era atractivo para las mujeres. Apuesto, encantador, confiado y extremadamente talentoso, era indudablemente una trampa. Y estaba soltero. . . y Rey trabajaba estrechamente con él todo el tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza y murmuró una maldición en voz baja, tratando de detener sus pensamientos cada vez más graves. Luego puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Rey. "Supongo que te parece divertido", afirmó. No era una pregunta.

Ella se encogió de hombros, su mirada se clavó en sus labios. "¿Debería?"

Apoyó una mano en la silla y rodó sus caderas contra las de ella. "No si quieres que te dé lo que sé que quieres.

Rey se inclinó hacia delante para darle un mordisco rápido al labio inferior. "¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

Kylo gruñó, aceptando el desafío. "Me aseguraré de que recuerdes que me perteneces sólo a mí y a nadie más".

Rey asintió ansiosamente. "¡Sí ¡Sí! Desátame para que podamos estar juntos ".

Kylo levantó la mano, con la intención de usar la Fuerza para liberar a Rey. Pero se detuvo en el último minuto, dándose cuenta de la singularidad de su situación actual. Estaba atada e indefensa, su capacidad para usar la Fuerza la hacía inexistente por sus restricciones.

Un pensamiento atractivo comenzó a arraigarse en su mente oscura.

Él le pasó un dedo por la barbilla y tarareó, fingiendo pensar un poco en su pedido. "Hmm, no", susurró. "No, no creo que lo haga".

Los ojos de Rey se abrieron con sorpresa y confusión. "¿De qué estás hablando? Déjame salir; Te deseo."

Una sonrisa lenta y malvada comenzó a extenderse por la cara de Kylo. "Creo que me gustas como estás ahora".

La mandíbula de Rey cayó, su respiración se hizo más pesada, su voz cada vez más profunda. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Hace un momento te reíste de mí por el piloto. Eso no estuvo bien ". Le tapó la nariz una vez con el dedo, luego dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás e hizo un alarde de observarla de pies a cabeza.

Podía ver en sus ojos que estaba nerviosa y curiosa cuando él agarró la parte inferior de su camisa y la levantó, dejando al descubierto su banda para el pecho. Usando una mano para mantener su camisa fuera de su camino, él le quitó la banda. Sus senos pequeños y suculentos se liberaron. Se le cortó la respiración cuando vio sus pezones fruncidos.

Se lamió los labios. "Tan hermosos", susurró, en parte para sí mismo.

Sus pezones se endurecieron bajo su mirada y palabras. Incapaz de resistirse, se lanzó hacia adelante y se aferró a su pezón derecho. La escuchó gemir mientras la chupaba y lamía. Sabía a bayas de Naboo, tanto ácida como dulce. Envolvió su lengua alrededor de su pezón, luego lo besó antes de reemplazar sus labios con sus dedos y moverse hacia su otro seno.

Él se deleitaba con sus incoherentes balbuceos de placer mientras mordía la parte inferior de su seno izquierdo. Por la fuerza, su carne era tan suave y madura. Abrió su cálida boca y envolvió la mayor parte de su pequeño pecho como pudo. Usó su boca como una succionadora, rindiéndose a su voraz apetito por su piel. Los sonidos que estaba haciendo lo estaban poniendo tan duro que casi le dolía.

Liberando su pecho de la succión de su boca, él se levantó para presionar un beso rápido y castigador en sus labios. "Estás tan sabrosa", gruñó.

Luego se arrodilló para desabrocharle los pantalones. "Estos están en mi camino", retumbó. Él le bajó los pantalones y le abrió las ataduras de los tobillos el tiempo suficiente para quitarle las botas y los pantalones, luego volvió a cerrarlos. Su hermosa vagina rosada finalmente fue expuesta a él. Frotó su nariz contra sus labios e inhaló su fragancia embriagadora.

"¡Ugh, Kylo, por favor bésame!" Rogó Rey, frotándose contra su cara. A menudo lo llamaba Ben cuando hablaban, pero Kylo cuando tenían relaciones sexuales.

Él sonrió cuando su humedad cubrió su nariz y labios; le encantaba cuando la Jedi le rogaba. Decidió recompensarla agarrándose a su clítoris, chupándolo como había chupado su pezón hace un momento. Podía escuchar a Rey sollozar y balbucear incoherentemente. Su néctar le cubría la barbilla. Pero no fue suficiente para él; él quería que ella gritara su nombre tan fuerte que los soldados de guardia afuera tuvieran mucho que olvidar.

Él agarró sus piernas con sus manos mientras lamía su clítoris con su lengua. Aunque era difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera cuán desesperadamente quería estar dentro de ella, se concentró en enviar destellos de la Fuerza para atacar sus senos. Rey gritó mientras los usaba zarcillos para tocar su suave carne y succionar ambos pezones a la vez.

Continuando con su asalto de la Fuerza en sus senos, liberó su clítoris y agarró el sable láser de su cintura. Él la miró por un breve momento, disfrutando de la vista de ella temblando de placer; luego volvió su atención a su coño. Difícilmente pudo contener su emoción mientras frotaba el extremo de su sable láser a lo largo de sus labios, lubricando el sable con su humedad. ¡Esto era lo que él quería! Nunca podría volver a mirar su preciada arma de la misma manera.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se congeló y gruñó: “¿Qué, qué estás haciendo? . . con tu-"

Se puso de pie y le acarició la mejilla con la mano libre. "Shh", susurró. "Está bien, cariño. Relájate."

Apoyando su mano libre en la silla de interrogatorio, miró a Rey y se inclinó tan cerca de ella que pudo sentir sus pesados pantalones en sus labios. Presionó su sable láser contra su clítoris y luego le hizo cosquillas en la vulva. Podía sentir sus jugos correr por su sable, hacia su mano. Él gimió de necesidad, su frente húmeda de sudor.

Presionó su sable láser contra su dulce entrada y lo sostuvo allí por un momento, observando sus expresiones. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces, pero ella no lo detuvo. Entonces presionó el sable láser hacia adelante, insertándolo en ella lenta y cuidadosamente. Ella cerró los ojos y abrió mucho la boca.

"¡No, mírame!" él ordenó. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, él agarró su cabello y le atravesó los ojos con los suyos. "Quiero verte mientras te hago acabar con mi sable de luz".

Una vez que el sable se estableció dentro de ella, lo sostuvo quieto y la dejó adaptarse a él. Él mantuvo una estrecha vigilancia sobre sus expresiones, esperando hasta que ella se relajara para comenzar a sacar el sable láser de ella. Él sonrió cuando ella contuvo el aliento y sus pétalos resistieron el movimiento. Justo antes de quitarse el sable láser por completo, comenzó a presionarlo contra ella. Ella gimió y maldijo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para presionar su frente contra la de él.

"Esto ... oh, Kylo, esto se siente tan bien".

"¡Si!" siseó. "Siéntelo, mi amor. Moja mi sable láser. Quiero olerte cada vez que entreno, cada vez que peleo ... ¡Diablos, cada vez que lo miro!" Estaba borracho por el poder que tenía sobre ella, nunca había soñado que tenerla tan a su merced podría ser tan emocionante.

Aceleró el paso, empujando el sable láser para adelante y para atrás, de un lado a otro. Sus labios se curvaron en un gruñido y se inclinó hacia delante para morder sus labios. Los ruidos provenientes de su vagina empapada lo estaban volviendo loco. Debido a que la habilidad de ella para usar la Fuerza estaba siendo suprimida, él no podía sentir su placer tanto como hubiera preferido; pero la emoción del acto lascivo en el que se estaban entregando era demasiado deliciosa para que él se resistiera.

El sabía que ella se estaba acercando; así que presionó su mano libre entre sus senos y la atacó con la Fuerza, usándola para acariciar sus muslos, acariciar su estómago y masajear sus senos. Era como si hubiera varias manos acariciándola a la vez. Ella se mantuvo firme y se arqueó en sus toques, casi fuera de su mente con lujuria, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"Kylo, voy ... voy a ..."

"Acaba, Rey!" el demando. "¡Acaba para mí!"

Él observó, embelesado, mientras ella gritaba de placer. Su coño se ciño alrededor de su sable, su orgasmo la inundó en olas exquisitas. Él Estaba seguro de que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, tan perfecto.

La penetro con el sable de luz unas cuantas veces más para exprimir hasta la última gota de placer de Rey. Luego lo retiró suavemente y lo sostuvo, mirándolo maravillado. Estaba goteando con su humedad. Su boca se hizo agua.

"Mira eso", murmuró para sí mismo.

Se lo llevó a los labios y le dio un largo y lento lamida. Cerró los ojos y tarareó. ¡Ella siempre sabía tan bien!

"Aquí", dijo, presionando el sable contra sus labios. "Prueba un poco".

El temía acabar en sus pantalones mientras la miraba como daba unas rápidas lamidas. Ahora él siempre recordaría que su sable había estado dentro de su vagina y contra su lengua.

El pensamiento le ocasionó frenesí. Si no se enterraba dentro de ella pronto, no lo lograría. No podía esperar más.

Soltando el sable láser, se puso a trabajar en su ropa. Se deshizo de su camisa, sonriendo cuando vio la forma en que Rey le revolvió el pecho. Luego se desabrochó y se bajó los pantalones, finalmente liberando su miembro hambriento. Lloraba por Rey mientras lo agarraba y lo frotaba contra su entrada.

"Rey", gruñó, "te necesito. No puedo esperar más".

"Entonces tómame".

Él agarró su cintura con ambas manos y comenzó a embestirla. Debido a que sus tobillos estaban atrapados con las restricciones, sus piernas estaban más juntas, lo que hacía que su vagina se sintiera más estrecha. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho cuando su calor lo envolvió con avidez. Sus paredes encajaban perfectamente alrededor de él, después de haber sido moldeadas por él a partir de sus muchos encuentros. Enterró su rostro en su cuello y gruñó su nombre, tratando de no venir.

Escuchó a Rey comenzar a suplicarle. "Por favor,desátame. Quiero sentirte por completo. . . con la fuerza ".

Kylo inmediatamente alzó su mano para liberar las ataduras de Rey.Casi se puso de rodillas por la hermosa oleada de su vínculo con la Fuerza. Rey prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él agarró sus dos muslos y apretó su pelvis contra la de ella, atrapándola contra la silla.

Se deleitaron con su pasión, moviéndose tan fuerte que la silla comenzó a chirriar. Kylo atacó su clítoris con el pulgar, desesperado por sentirla acabar alrededor.  
Las manos de ambos estaban en todas partes. Las luces parpadeaban con el poder de su conexión de la Fuerza. Sus dientes y lenguas chocaron desordenadamente.

"Por favor, por favor, Rey", le rogó, atacando su clítoris con ardor. “Por favor, acaba para mí. Necesito sentirte."

"Kylo, voy a hacerlo. . . ¡Ah, maldición!

Kylo sintió que los músculos de Rey de repente lo apretaban como una víbora, casi aplastándolo cuando ella acabo. Él bramó y mordió con fuerza el hombro de Rey mientras ahogaba su vagina con su semilla. Su vínculo se rompió y se hizo añicos con una fuerza que envió chispas volando desde las consolas a lo largo de las paredes de la habitación.

No pudo moverse por un momento, demasiado fascinado por el resplandor de sus orgasmos compartidos. Su cara estaba presionada contra su hombro. Ella estaba pasando los dedos por su cabello, provocando suaves ronroneos en su pecho. Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos brillaban y estaba sonriendo con satisfacción.

Presionó un tierno beso en su mejilla, luego, a regañadientes, se apartó de ella y miró hacia abajo para ver cómo su semen le bajaba por las piernas. Su pecho se hinchó con orgullo masculino cuando se agachó para recogerlo y empujarlo de vuelta a su sexo usado.

"Si te envio de vuelta con piloto, te envio conmigo detro de ti", se quejó.

Rey se rio. "Siempre tan dramático".

Kylo puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. "Sabes que eres mía, carroñera".

Rey le dio un beso en los labios. "Y tu eres Mío."

Cogieron su ropa y comenzaron a arreglarse. Volvió a enfundar su sable láser, contento de que todavía estuviera cubierto con sus jugos secos; Si su cuerpo no estuviera tan cansado, la idea lo haría excitarse de nuevo. No prestó atención a las consolas de pared dañadas: el equipo de reparaciones se encargaría de ellas, probablemente suponiendo que se había desquiciado con ellas.

Se volvió hacia Rey mientras ella se acomodaba en la silla de interrogatorio. "Lamento tener que volver a atarte", dijo.

Rey asintió tranquilizadoramente. "Lo sé."

“En breve, vendrá un soldado de asalto para liberarte de la silla.Te pondrá un collar supresor de fuerza en el cuello para acompañarte a la celda. Ya he usado un truco mental sobre él para darte el control remoto para el collar cuando llegues allí. Usa el control para quitarte el collar; luego encuentra al piloto: estará en la celda junto a la tuya. Tu barco está en la Bahía Uno; ve hacía allí y sale tan rápido como puedas. Me encargaré de todo lo demás desde el puente ".

"Gracias, Ben", dijo Rey agradecida.

Reactivó las restricciones. Luego pasó los dedos por el cabello de Rey y la besó suavemente. "Siempre odio cuando tenemos que decir adiós", susurró.

Una pequeña lágrima goteó por su mejilla. "Yo también."

Se limpió la lágrima con ternura. "Pero pronto volveremos a estar juntos".

"Si." Ella sonrió. "Te amo, Ben".

Nunca se cansaría de escuchar esas hermosas palabras. "Lo sé." Y con eso, la besó una vez más ,dulcemente, en los labios.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA DE LA AUTORA, NO DE LA TRADUCTORA  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que hayas disfrutado la historia. La crítica constructiva es bienvenida :)


End file.
